Steven Universe Future (Fan Fiction)
by Dontravios49
Summary: Steven Universe and The Crystal Gem encounter their greatest threat yet.. (Chapter Added Weekday)
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe Future (A Steven Universe FanFiction)

Chapter 1: **Peace On Earth**

**Setting 1: The Beach**

(Steven plays ukulele)

(Connie Walks up)

Connie: Steven?

Steven: Yeah Connie?

Connie: What would you do if the world just stayed peaceful like it is like everyday? Like nobody to fight or anything.

Steven: Connie, Everytime something peaceful happens Trouble arrives

Connie: I know but think about all the good that comes out of it...

Steven: I mean, there is a lot of good that comes out of peace.. Nobody to fight, Everyone getting along. But there's always someone who comes and messes it up no matter what

Connie: I know what yo

(Something big crashing from the sky into the rural area…)

(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl come running out of the temple)

Pearl: STEVEN?!

Steven: PEARL What was that?

(Garnet uses her future vision)

Garnet: Trouble

(The Gems Race to the Rural area…)

(A Golden Gem is waiting for steven)

Steven: Who are you?

(A Fierce voice yells)

Golden Quartz: ARE YOU STEVEN UNIVERSE?

Steven: Why, YES I AM. WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Golden Quartz: I DEMAND YOUR WATER

Steven: Our Water?

Garnet: OUR WATER IS NOT FOR SALE

Golden Quartz: Who said i wanted to buy it huh?

Pearl: Leave the planets water alone!

Golden Quartz: Make Me!

(Garnet Launches an attack)

(All of a sudden Gold Quartz pulls out a yellow shield similar to Rose Quartzes)

(The Crystal Gems Are Stunned)

Steven: How do you have a shield!

Golden Quartz: That's not the only thing i have

Steven: What do you mean?

Golden Quarts: OHHHH YOU CAN COME OUT NOWWW!

(A hand reaches out to grab the surface of her ship)

(It's jasper that looks at stephen scrapply saying)

Jasper: Hey Rose…..

The Crystal Gems: JASPER…

Jasper: Remember me

Amethyst: Jasper What are you doing?!

Jasper: Shut it! Runt….

Amethyst: Ughhh… ARE YOU JUST NOT GRATEFUL… We healed you and everything!

Jasper: FOR WHAT!.., SO I COULD FIND OUT MY LEADER WAS A COWARD!, I HAVE NEW LEADER. A LEADER THAT RESPECTS ME A LEADER THAT RESPECTS US

Steven: Us?

Jasper: US!

Steven: Whos us

Golden Quartz: Ohhh You'll see soon enough… Soon enough you will

Garnet: Leave this place now!

Jasper: Or what…

Garnet: I'll Show you

(Garnet Attacks Jasper)

(Golden Quartz and Jasper Fuse into this amazing hot lava Jem)

(The Fusion Roars)

Fusion: I think id call it volzo

(The Fusion Swaps garnet hitting her making her unfuse)

Steven: GARNET….

Pearl: STEVEN, TAKE CONNIE AND GET OUT OF HERE

Connie: BUT PEARL..

Pearl: IT'S NOT SAFE!

Steven: Shes right connie

(Connie nods her head agreeing with Steven)

(The Fusion hits Pearl cracking her gem)

Pearl: Ill be fi-fine

(Pearl Glitches)

Pearl: Just go!

(Steven and connie Run off crying to the gemtown)

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe Future (Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: **Cracked**

**Setting 2: Little Homeworld**

(Steven and connie Run off crying to the gemtown)

Steven: LAPIS!

Lapis: Oh, Hey steven.

Steven: LAPIS, ASSEMBLE THE GEMS… WE HAVE AN ATTACK..

Lapis: What do you mean…

Connie: ITS JASPER…!

Lapis: W-What do they want ...?

Steven: They want our water…..

Lapis: Why do they want our water…?

Steven: I don't know

Lapis: Wheres garnet amethyst and pearl…?

Steven: Pearls gem is cracked, Garnets Poofed, And amethyst is fighting…

Lapis: Oh my jeez, thats bad…

Connie: You Think!

Lapis: Alright, Ill assemble the gams

(Lapis Blows a horn to prep the gems for battle)

Gem Horn: VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(The Gems Rush to the rural area)

**Setting 3: Rural Area**

Jasper: Golden, Look!

Golden Quartz: Well, Well, Well. This should be good

(Jasper and Golden Quartz look at the many gems in the distance)

(Steven from afar)

Steven: Jasper! LEAVE NOW

Jasper: Rose!

Steven: I'M NOT ROSE!

(Lion Roars Warping To Japer, punching her in her face)

Jasper: UGH!, Quartz… We need to leave now!

Golden Quartz: But the fun just getting started

(Golden Quartz pulls a lever releasing Gems with glowing eyes)

Paradot: EWW, What's wrong with them

Enemy Gems in sync: STAND DOWN OR FACE DESTRUCTION

Bismuth: Why are they in sync..

Steven: I-i don't know…

Bismuth: Whatever it is, we got this!

Golden Quartz: HA, HA, HA, You fools…. You just don't know.

Steven: What do you mean!

Golden Quartz: Think about this…., Do you think think gems made themselves..

Steven: What do you mean!?

Golden Quartz: Diamonds aren't just made from magic…, They are assembled

Steven: Huh..

Jasper: Diamonds Don't make themselves DUNTZ, Also rose… look what i got

(Jasper holding amethyst gem in her hand)

Steven: NO!

(Jasper blows a whistle and warps everyone who came with her along with golden quarts back to wherever they came from)

Steven: AMETHYST!

Pearl: S-S-S-S-StEvEn

Steven: Pearl!

(Steven Licks his hand and heals pearl)

(Pearl reforms to normal)

Pearl: OH STEVEN!, ARE YOU ALRIGHT

Steven: Jasper took amethyst!

Bismuth: And we are going to get her back..

(Garnet Reforms)

Steven: Garnet!

Garnet: Steven…

Steven: What did Golden Quartz mean by gems are assembled..

(Garnet Looks at steven)

Garnet: The diamonds were made steven

Steven: Made? By who

Garnet: let me tell you a story…, Back 983,000 years ago a species called the Bullracks were in a war with themselves… they needed technology. All of a sudden a bull rack came up with a perfect idea.. A gem, pure as white as anyone can be.. Her name was ¨White Diamond ̈. White diamond ended the Great Bullrack war. The bull racks rejoiced. The bullracks decided to make 2 more gems. Yellow diamond and blue diamond this was the beginning of the diamond authority. When the time came. The diamond would be assigned to conquer more worlds and make more gems…

Steven: How was pink diamond created..

Garnet: The Bullracks

(Steven Looks at garnet stunned)

Steven: Are you saying they are returning to take over Gem Kind?

Garnet: Gem production has slowed and the diamonds have stopped colonizing, Steven we are like technology. When technology is not operating right, it has to be corrected.

Steven: Oh no we have to stop them… We need the diamonds!

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe Future (Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: **Diamond Trouble**

**Recently on STF Fanfiction:**

Garnet: let me tell you a story…, Back 983,000 years ago a species called the Bullracks were in a war with themselves… they needed technology. All of a sudden a bull rack came up with a perfect idea... A gem, pure as white as anyone can be.. Her name was ¨White Diamond ̈. White diamond ended the Great Bullrack war. The bull racks rejoiced. The bullracks decided to make 2 more gems. Yellow diamond and blue diamond this was the beginning of the diamond authority. When the time came. The diamond would be assigned to conquer more worlds and make more gems…

Steven: How was pink diamond created...

Garnet: The Bullracks

(Steven Looks at garnet stunned)

Steven: Are you saying they are returning to take over Gem Kind?

Garnet: Gem production has slowed and the diamonds have stopped colonizing, Steven we are like technology. When technology is not operating right, it has to be corrected.

Steven: Oh no we have to stop them… We need the diamonds!

Start of Chapter 3:

Pearl: Steven, the diamonds have given up their terror across the universe.

Steven: I know but, this is a cosmic level on way high, Pearl I can't keep doing this

Connie: Steven Problems won't stop even if you want them to stop...

Steven: it won't be like that for long

(The Gems look at each other)

Steven: Just look let me handle this. It will be over.

Garnet: No steven, let us... handle this

Steven: NO NO NO… WE NEED THE DIAMONDS!

Garnet: Steven calm down…

Steven: I SAID NOOO!

(Everything begins to crack around steven leaving with a pink glow)

(Pearl holds her mouth)

Garnet: Steven!

(Steven stops glowing)

Steven: i-i don't know what got into me...

(Steven Look at the ground holding his mouth out of disbelief)

Steven: i-IM sor-

Garnet: STEVEN I SAID NO LET ME HANDLE THIS. YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN

Bismuth: Steven, what was that..

Steven: I don't know. I don't know what got into me. This has never happened to me before

Lapis: Well it got super dangerous

Steven: Why do the gems still treat me like a kid.

Peridot: Look Steven, just go see the diamonds yourself.. Don't listen to them

(Steven Nods his head a peridot bismuth and Lapis saying)

Steven: right

(Steven walks over to the warp pad)

Steven: This will all be over soon…

(Steven Warps to homeworld)

(Steven arrives at homeworld in the diamond palace with his arms spread)

Spinal: OH MY STARS BLUE YELL-

(Steven rushes to spinal covering her mouth)

Steven: SHHHHH!

(Steven takes his hands off Spinal's mouth)

Spinal Quietly whispering: ok

Steven: I need to see white diamond and only white diamond

Spinal: May I ask why…

Steven: Thousands of gems may under control by an unknown source and they are still attempting to bring down us, gem kind..

Spinal: But why

Steven: Garnet said that the diamonds where made

Spinal: by who?

(White diamond suddenly appears out of the shadows after hearing the whole conversation)

WD: The Bullracks...

Steven: W-White…, is this true?

WD: Yes, i hate to admit it. They were a whole bunch of animals who needed stability and i was the one who gave them stability

Steven: Now they are returning.

WD: There is a very bad chance that I can be controlled by these things, I don't think you can because your half-human

Steven: Well i think-

(The Warp pad suddenly starts up in operation with a fearsome voice)

Voice: STEVEN!

Steven: Garnet…

(Garnet appears with one hand holding paradox from the head)

Peridot: Hehe, yeah…

Steven: Garnet. Why are you hear

Garnet: Why didn't you obey me

Steven: WHY DO YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE A KID GARNET!

Garnet: BECAUSE YOU MUST AVIDE BY THE RULES!

(Steven starts to glow pink)

Steven: WELL I DONT WANT TO AVIDE BY THE RULES..

(Walls shatter)

(Yellow and blue rush to the room)

Blue: oh my stars…

Yellow: His Aura….

(Steven Looks at himself)

Steven: what is happening to me

Blue: Your true power…

(End of chapter 3)


End file.
